A hypervisor may be used to manage virtual machines executing in a physical computer. One responsibility of a hypervisor is to prevent each virtual machine from interfering with resources allocated to another. Furthermore, since attackers can potentially use a virtual machine to gain access to a cloud network, cloud service providers may use hypervisors to isolate virtual machines from cloud network resources.